1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a sliding assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional slidable electronic device. FIG. 2 is an exploded view of a slidable structure of a conventional slidable electronic device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electronic device 10 includes a main body 11 and an upper cover 12. A key portion 111 is disposed on the main body 11. The upper cover 12 slides on the main body 11. Referring to FIG. 2, a track 122 is disposed on a bottom surface 121 of the upper surface 12, and a track 113 is disposed on a top surface 112. A slidable block 13, a rotatable base 14, a spring 15, a linking bar 16 and an axle 17 are connected with each other and disposed between the tracks 122 and 113. The slidable block 13 is coupled with and corresponds to the track 122. The slidable block 13 moves toward and backward along the track 113. The rotatable base 14 is connected to the slidable block 13. When the slidable block 13 moves, the rotatable base 14 moves along the track 122. The linking bar 16 rotates axially along the track 113, thus, the standing angle of the upper cover 12 is decided. One end of the main body passes through the axle 17 via the spring 15 and is connected to one end of the rotatable base 14. The axle 17 is used to fix the connection between the rotatable base 14, the track 113 and the spring 15. The spring 15 provides support for the upper cover 12.
In summary, the structure of the conventional electronic device 10 is complex and potential decrease in costs of the complex structure is limited.